


Letter + Doubts + Jack

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x22, Comfort, Gen, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Jack Dalton is Angus MacGyver's Parent (MacGyver TV 2016), Mac and Jack - Freeform, Mentioned James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Season 1 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: A little bit of fluff for Comfortember - day 14, road tripMac starts to have doubts about his plan to find his father, but luckily Jack is there to encourage him. I see this as a little add on scene to the season 1 finale.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Letter + Doubts + Jack

After Mac had put his bag in the back of the car and leapt in, they had driven off, Sparky in tow. The robot continued to chatter and spout facts for the first few miles, although Mac did eventually switch the robot off for both their sanities sake. The duo drove through LA in silence. Jack was gleeful at being away from the Phoenix even for a little while and Mac was deep in thought, as they reached the edge of the city Mac was the first one to talk

 _“You know we really aren’t going to Vegas right?”_ he quipped

 _“Sure Mac, we ‘aren’t’ going to Vegas.”_ Jack said grinning

_“I mean it Jack…no Vegas. This trip…it’s about something else.”_

_“Okay hoss, I’m listening. If we’re not going to Vegas, where are we going?”_

_“To find my dad”_

_“That bit I got, but where first exactly? I mean, how do you even start looking for a man who disappeared 15 years ago?”_

Mac paused, had it really been that long? Mac’s search for his dad and the absence of him had been constant in his life for so long, it seemed strange to put a number on it. Even when his father had been around, there had always been something missing. Mac pushed those thoughts aside and pulled out the letter.

 _“I thought we’d start with this.”_ Mac said waving it

 _“The letter…okay”_ Jack responded eyeing it as he kept driving

_“The way I figure it, this must have been sent to all these places for a reason, maybe they’re places my father had been or worked. I guess I see it as a kind of map or a potential map.”_

_“Alright.”_ Jack said still keeping his eyes on the road

_“You think it’s foolish, don’t you? I mean why am I even doing this?” Mac snapped suddenly annoyed. He pushed the letter back in the bag and returned to staring at the road._

_“Hey…hey, I never said that Mac come on.”_

When Mac refused to answer, Jack pulled over the car in a service station. He then moved Sparky into the back

_“Mac, swap places with Sparky here.”_

_“Why? I’m fine in the back.”_

_“Just do it, oblige me okay.”_

Mac sighed and moved into the front still not looking at Jack.

_“Kid look at me.. I mean it look at me.”_

Mac eventually complied

 _“I do not think this plan is anyway stupid or foolish. You need to find your dad, I get that. You need to find him and deal with all that stuff in there.”_ Jack said gesturing towards Mac’s head

Mac batted his hand away

_“You know what I mean kid, you got some stuff you need to sort out and the only way we, yes we are going to do that is to find your father.”_

_“Thanks Jack.”_

_“You’re welcome, so what’s the first place this letter went.”_

At this Mac pulled out another list of all the places the letter went

_“Helena, Montana.”_

_“Okay, that’s where we go…you know what’s on the way to Montana??”_

_“Jack I said no Vegas!”_


End file.
